What Happens on Halloween
by Habit
Summary: What happens when Temari and Kankuro drag Gaara to a dance club on Halloween? A little dancing, a little drinking, a tiny cop outfit! *This is an MA fic, with strong sexual innuendo, and a mouth twisting lemon. Avoid if that's not your thing! NO KIDS!*


A/N: I warned you earlier about this...here ya go. I own nothing!

* * *

**_I see your dirty face, High behind your collar_**

**_What is done in vain, Truth is hard to swallow  
_**

**_So you pray to God, To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_**

Jade eyes looked out over the large crowd of people dressed in everything from the devil to medieval knights. He looked down at himself and wondered again how he'd let his sister talk him into coming to this club in a costume. Oh yeah, it was Halloween…everyone knew that Halloween was the best time to meet people. He rolled his eyes and leaned over the metal railing, his drink in one hand and his face in the other.

**_Because when I arrive, I bring the fire  
_**

**_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_**

Whispering caught his attention and he looked over at a small group of women sitting on the second floor, not far from him. He heard pieces of their conversation and turned his attention to the person they were discussing. His eyes widened when he saw a woman in the middle of the dance floor, a short cop outfit on. She had long, gorgeous legs covered in sheer black stockings. He could barely see the wide, dark black cuffs marking the top and the red garter belt. She had on knee high black high heeled boots that were shiny, along with her belt, cap, and the collar of her outfit. The cap was sideways, hiding her face and hair.

**_And you take your time, And you stand in line  
_**

**_Well you'll get what's yours, I got mine_**

He could tell by the way she was dancing that she was in her own little world. She danced like she hadn't a care in the world. She danced freely…seductively. He could tell she was passionate by nature as she danced with anyone that came up to her, girl and guy alike. She was here to have fun. His eyes narrowed on her as he took another swallow of his drink. Being so carefree could get her in trouble. He stood to his full height, his costume pulling a bit. He growled slightly, but said nothing, just made his way to the stairs.

**_Because when I arrive, I bring the fire  
_**

**_Make you come alive, I can take you higher_**

He walked down the stairs, ignoring the looks he received. He ignored the girls that walked up to him and tried to get him to dance. He even ignored his siblings when they asked him if something was wrong. He just continued to push his way through the crowd to the young woman in the cop outfit. He was stopped by a man with black hair and eyes that was in a greaser costume. The black leather jacket and tight dark blue jeans made him want to laugh. He regarded the man that was glaring at him and just crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

**_I wish I could be, As cool as you  
_**

**_And I wish I could say , The things you do  
_**

**_But I can't and I won't live a lie, No not this time_**

"I noticed you watching her from the balcony." the man said as the music died down. Jade clashed with obsidian as they stared at one another. He laughed at the black eyed man.

"Your point?" he noticed the angry set to the black eyed man's jaw and the possessive air about him.

"She's mine, got that?" Amusement crept up into those same jade eyes as the little minx in the cop outfit spotted them and headed their way. When she noticed who it was, she rolled her eyes and walked between the two.

**_Hey Jim  
_**

**_You know the old sugga daddy_**

"Sasuke…what the hell are you doing here? I told you, it's over between us. Accept it and move on." She huffed and then looked over her shoulder at the red head that her ex had stopped. He was looking at her and she smirked…he'd been coming to dance with her. She noticed the once over he gave her and she smiled wickedly. She danced up to him, her hips swaying to the beat.

**_I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
_**

**_I said you could have whatever you like (you like)_**

The red head noticed the anger in Sasuke's eyes and smirked. Time to kick it up a notch. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her tight against him. They danced away from Sasuke, who tried to keep them in sight. He moved to the beat with her, making her lean back against him. He pressed her back against him as he moved to the beat, grinding her against him as he lightly sang to the song.

**_Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
_**

**_I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
_**

**_Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
_**

**_I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
_**

**_Yeah_**

He could tell she was enjoying herself. She put her hands up in the air as she danced with him, moving sensuously against him. Their movements complimented each other perfectly as they slowly ground on the dance floor. He could tell she danced frequently from the ease with which she moved. He wondered why he'd never seen her in any of the other clubs his siblings dragged him to. Again, he murmured the words to the song, only this time, he noticed her smirked when he did.

**_Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
_**

**_Long as you got me you won't need nobody_**

He felt a shiver go up her and she pressed back against him, grinding her bottom against him. He hissed and moved his hands from her hips, so that they were traveling up and down her sides, until they reached her arms. Her arms were above their heads, moving in time with the beat. He could feel the leather of his pants getting tighter the longer he danced with her and cursed his sister's choice of costume for him. He was in leather pants, chains everywhere, and an open black silk shirt that showed off his chest. His shirt had no buttons, so it was pretty useless in that department. However, it made his hair more noticeable, according to his sister.

**_Stacks on deck  
_**

**_Patron' on ice  
_**

**_And we can pop bottles all night  
_**

**_Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
_**

**_I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
_**

**_Yeah_**

He could feel her hands in his hair and wondered if maybe his sister had been on to something. The young woman seemed to enjoy running her fingers through his hair enough to leave her body open to his own explorations. For a minute, he wondered if she was drunk. His mind went blank, however, when she started shimmying down his body, her curvy behind swaying from his left hip to his right as she practically touched his booted feet with her butt cheeks. He caught a flash of red and moaned lightly. She had red lingerie on…his weakness.

**_Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  
_**

**_Brain so good (good) swore you went to college_**

It was getting harder and harder for him to concentrate on dancing as she started dancing even dirtier with him. He could feel her hands all over him as she backed up into him again, dancing against him like he was a pole in a strip joint. He could see her breasts from his spot and had to grip her hips tightly to keep from groping her then and there. Her hat soon came off and she turned around to face him, putting the hat on his head as she did. There was no space between their bodies as they started dancing again, face to face. Again, he started singing, only this time, she had no doubts as to what he was saying.

**_Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
_**

**_Long as you got me you won't need nobody_**

She smirked at him, her green eyes sparkling as they danced. He could see her face now and was completely entranced by her. She was gorgeous, exotic…unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He wondered what her name was and if she had a current boyfriend. Not counting the asshole that kept trying to butt in. He'd sent four or five girls over to try and separate them, but nothing was working. The woman chuckled and put her right arm over his left shoulder. They were dancing so close, it almost looked like they were having sex. He looked down at her lips and felt the urge to kiss her. However, he just stared.

**_I'm talkin' big boy rides  
_**

**_And big boy ice  
_**

**_Let me put this big boy in yo life  
_**

**_The thang get so wet, it hit so right  
_**

**_Let me put this big boy in yo life_**

He could tell that she'd noticed he was staring at her lips, because she licked them and smirked up at him through hooded lids. He groaned and put his head against the side of hers, grinding against her and making her gasp. She could feel his arousal and he could tell she wanted him as well. They just had to make it seem like they weren't going out together. He looked down into her eyes and wondered if it really mattered if others knew they were leaving together. It certainly didn't matter to him, but he was trying to be considerate of her feelings in this. However, she answered his question when she lifted their hands above the crowd and led him away from the dance floor.

**_Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
_**

**_I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
_**

**_Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
_**

**_I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
_**

**_Yeah_**

He had no sooner gotten off the dance floor with her than she started kissing him. He smirked into her mouth and kissed her back, fiercely. He backed her into the wall and hiked her up so that her legs were around his waist. He kissed her fiercely, running his hands up and down her sides, before trailing his lips down her chin and neck. He heard her moan and growled low in his throat. He didn't want to wait anymore. Sliding her down his body, he gave her a hot look and took her hand, leading her to his table. Luckily, her table wasn't far away, so when he grabbed his jacket, they managed to grab her things as well.

They were headed out the door when Sasuke blocked their exit, a few of his friends backing him up. She scowled at him and looked up at the red head, who had an arched brow. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed his brother and a few of their friends walking up, along with his sister and her friends…which was basically everyone that wasn't with Sasuke. The dark haired youth hissed, but finally stepped aside. However, he grabbed the girl's arm and glared at her.

"This isn't over, Sakura. Not by a long shot." He hissed and then walked back out onto the dance floor. The girl deemed Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back up at him. She smirked and walked up to him, dancing slightly and giving a slight glance at her underclothes. The red head laughed and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her to him. She smiled and rubbed against him. He hissed and took her hand once more, storming out of the club. She giggled as he dragged her to his car and put her in it, smirking when he noticed Sasuke come out and spot them. He climbed in, fired up the engine, and sped away before the other man even knew what kind of car he had.

He noticed the girl in his car giggling and messing with his radio. He watched her dance in her seat when a song came on she liked. He was aroused just by the sight of her and it made him growl low in his throat when she would brush against him. He thanked mercy when he pulled up to his apartment, because a song she obviously liked a lot came on and she actually climbed over into his lap and danced with him. She was straddling him while she danced, making him think of other things they could be doing. He allowed her to dance, his hand on her hip, his eyes narrowed.

He growled when he felt her rubbing herself against him. He pushed his door open and sat there, trying to gather his thoughts as she danced against him seductively. He managed to take a few deep breathes and pull himself out of the car. He noticed her pout as he stood outside and looked back in at her. He smirked and held out his hand to her. She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to pull her out of the car and into his arms. When he had her in his arms, he started kissing her neck, making her giggle.

He smirked and they made their way to his apartment. He opened the door and backed in, pulling her in behind him. She giggled, her big black boots creaking as she followed him inside. When he had the door shut, he pushed her back against it, showering attention on her neck. She moaned and dropped her head back against the door, allowing him full access to her. He kissed and licked her neck for a few moments before he released her and dragged her into his living room. He grabbed a remote and turned on some music.

**_Girl, I can notice  
_**

**_But to notice you  
_**

**_Noticing me  
_**

**_From across the room  
_**

**_I can see it  
_**

**_And can't stop myself  
_**

**_From looking_**

He smirked and sat on his couch, pulling her into his lap. She seemed to not notice, because she kept dancing. She leaned back, her back against his chest and danced against him. She could feel his hands against her hips, his mouth on her shoulder. She smirked and then turned so she was facing him. She put her right hand on his shoulder and started grinding against him, thrusting her hips against him as she danced. He groaned, not having expected a lap dance from her after her grinding in his car. He'd thought she'd gotten it out of her system, but she seemed inclined to grind against him and make him mad with desire.

**_Ex-man lookin at me like  
_**

**_I'm Lucifer  
_**

**_Cause he know I will deal  
_**

**_With his case yes, sir_**

As she ground against him, he could see why her ex, Sasuke, had been adamant other men stay away from her. She was rather addicting, with her sweet little ass grinding against him and her seductively swaying breasts encased in that bright red bra and the tiny black cop uniform. As his hands wandered over her while she danced, he felt the straps for her bright red garter. He moaned against her ear and lightly ran his fingers under the edge of her stockings, earning him a moan from her.

**_She give a new definition  
_**

**_To the word Curve  
_**

**_Got chicks in the strip club  
_**

**_Envy her  
_**

**_Body's like weapon_**

Tired of the games, he put a hand on either butt cheek and squeezed. He was rewarded with a moan and the tightening of her legs around his waist. He chuckled and sat up, kissing her senseless as he did. Before she knew it, she was on her back in the middle of his floor, looking up at him with a wide eyed breathless stare. He gave her a sinful grin and then hiked her leg up so that he could rub the underside of it, savoring the way the stocking encased it sensuously. He leaned up enough to look down at her, his breathing ragged, and his body thrumming with the will to take her.

**_That girl is so dangerous  
_**

**_That girl is a bad girl  
_**

**_I've seen her type before  
_**

**_She's so dangerous  
_**

**_That girl is so dangerous  
_**

**_That girl  
_**

**_Is a bad girl, yeah_**

He reached down, slowly, and started tracing the buttons of her costume. Having long ago rid himself of his shirt, he wanted to feel the press of her naked chest to his. He wanted to see her deliciously sinful bright red lingerie and peel it from her body until she begged him to take her. He smirked as he popped the first button. She squirmed, trying to make him hurry. He could tell she was hot for him, and that just made this even sweeter. He looked at her and slowly started popping the buttons, one by one, until her pale skin and red finery were all he could see. He stared at her body as she squirmed and tightened her legs around him.

**_I see you got that fire  
_**

**_By the way  
_**

**_That you walkin'  
_**

**_(Walkin)  
_**

**_From left to right  
_**

**_I watched her go down_**

He shook his head, trying to keep his mind on what he was doing. However, desire was clouding his vision, making it near impossible for him to function. He could feel his own body making demands and he sighed.

**_Girl  
_**

**_I just want it right now  
_**

**_Don't wanna do no talkin  
_**

**_(Talkin')  
_**

**_Shorty's so right  
_**

**_I need to slow down_**

Taking a deep breath, he put his head on the floor by her shoulder and reigned in his lust. He didn't want to hurt her, and he was sure he would if he didn't get himself under control. He continued to take deep breaths as she squirmed against him and moaned when she found a rhythm she liked. He felt her hands on him and he groaned, letting her explore for a while. He felt her running her hands around his waist, where his pants met naked torso.

**_When she on the dance floor  
_**

**_Gyal Dem Irrate  
_**

**_When she do her thing man  
_**

**_Can't walk straight_**

His eyes snapped open when he heard the hiss of a zipper and he felt his sanity abandon him when she touched him with her hand. He ground against her hand and chuckled darkly when she gasped at his obvious size. When he lifted his head, she gasped and squirmed as he stared down at her with hot passion. He slipped his hand under her, lifting her at the small of her back and feasted on her bare cleavage. He hovered over her, his legs on either side of her hips at that moment as he indulged himself in her willing body. He lifted her more and pulled the uniform out from under her, throwing it up on the back of one of the couches.

His nimble hands started working on the clasp to her bra as he continued to devour her. His tongue teased her, making her moan. Her eyes were fluttering and she tried to grip something…anything…to ground her. She felt cool air on her sensitive breasts and shuddered, feeling her nipples peak. She heard him chuckle and felt the vibrations against her skin. She moaned softly and looked down at him enjoying her body. She watched him nuzzle her breasts and so was completely unprepared when she felt him touch her through the fabric of her panties. She gasped and arched up against him with a sweet mewl of pleasure.

He lifted himself up just enough to look down at her body. He almost purred in satisfaction as he noticed that she was in nothing but her panties, garter, stockings and those 'fuck me' boots. Her eyes were hooded and he wanted to taste her. With a purr of satisfaction, he reached down and traced her thigh with his hand. She moaned and looked up at him, her arms wide open. She said nothing, but everything to him with those sparkling, emerald eyes. He chuckled and bent down to her once more, taking her nipple into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her.

With a growl, he slid his hands up her thighs so that they were under her garter and tugging at her panties. He tugged, but then realized that her garter was in the way. With a growl, he yanked the panties roughly and there was a delicate rip. He heard her gasp and her hands tightened in his hair. He smiled against her breast and slid his hand from her stomach to her sensitive mound. He could hear her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing become ragged. He slid his finger delicately over her lips and moaned lightly at how wet she was already. He grunted when he felt the heavy heel of her boot against his lower back.

Pulling away slightly, he pulled one of her legs up and tried to undo the boot. He growled and was about to start tearing at the boots when she reached down and pulled a zipper at the back lightly. He smirked and quickly rid her of the boots. He then pressed back down against her, his hand gently massaging her femininity. She moaned again and wrapped her legs around his waist once more, this time her soft, silky stockings rubbed at his lower back. He groaned and took her hand into his and led it to his aching manhood. She gasped and then moaned, gripping him lightly.

He finally squirmed out of the pants and slid himself between her hands with a hissing groan. Beyond foreplay now, he removed her hands and positioned her. With a heavy thrust, he was inside her and his head thrown back in pleasure. She was beneath him, moaning and panting already. He swore that he could see fireworks, his eyes were wide, and yet all he could see were vivid colors swimming through his vision. In an effort for more depth, he rolled onto his back, letting her straddle him. She gasped and threw her head back with a loud moan. Both his hands were on her hips, holding her to him where they were intimately joined.

His head dropped back onto the floor as she began grinding against him. Her hips rotated in the same sensual rhythm with which she danced. Through his desire fogged mind, he wondered if she was a good dancer because she was good at sex, or if she was good at sex because she was a good dancer. She didn't seem to be a virgin, at least there was no blood. She didn't act like a virgin either…she wasn't shy or bashful. She was brazen and confident, taking what she wanted. He growled at the thought of her with another man like she was with him. His desire to possess her made him arch his hips and drive into her. She gasped and let out a small scream.

With a groan, he turned them so that he was once more on top, and put her legs over his shoulders and started thrusting into her. She let out a loud scream and held onto his forearms, moans of pleasure and passion escaping with each thrust. His eyes narrowed on her as he watched her passion drunk face, her eyes fluttering with arousal. He bent and nipped her inner thigh, making her yelp and her inner muscles spasm. He groaned and nipped her again, this time on the opposite thigh. He felt the ripple across his shaft once more and groaned. He could hear her light gasps of pleasure with each thrust he made, the little noises arousing him beyond sanity.

He pulled his arms up so that he was holding her legs to him as he thrust into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, creating a new angle, and making them both cry out in passion. His thrusts came more quickly than before, harder in their penetration. He could feel some part of him touching something deep inside her…something he'd never before touched in all his encounters with women. He looked at her face and found her eyes were wide, nearly bulging, as he thrust into her. He leaned down, folding her almost in half, and whispered in her ear.

"So tight…fuck…cum for me. Let me see the pleasure on your face. Show me!" he hissed. It seemed to have been enough, because her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as he kept thrusting. Seconds after her eyes started fluttering, she let out a loud, sharp scream. He could tell it was genuine, not some show to make him happy. It was a high, purely feminine cry of fulfillment and it was music to his ears. He could feel her muscles clamping around him and, in their current position, it was even tighter than normal. He hissed and clenched his teeth, determined to last until she was fully sated.

He managed to stave off his orgasm long enough to look her in the eyes, those sated, glittering emeralds staring up at him almost mindlessly. He smirked and started deep, hard digs into her again. She gasped and started sobbing. "Too soon…too soon…" she repeated as she fell over the edge again, her muscles even more frantic to have him. Finally, he let go and thrust as far into her as he could. She rolled up so that only her shoulders were on the floor and he saw a flash of white light blind him to everything around him. He could feel his entire body pulsing, giving her everything he had.

The girl beneath him watched as he came, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his entire body shaking from the power of his orgasm. The arms that were on either side of her head showed her just how she affected him at that moment. His eyes were fluttering with each pulse of his release and rolled back up into his head at the pinnacle of it all. It felt so good that it bordered pain for him. He hissed and slowly released his death grip on the carpet below him. He very carefully let her legs slide down his arms and he put his head on her chest before collapsing to the floor on top of her. He was breathing ragged, his eyes closed and sweat drenching his body.

He opened one eye and noticed both her eyes were closed and her hands were in his hair, subconsciously stroking it. He wondered if he'd caused her to pass out and his ego bolstered slightly. He nuzzled her chest and sighed, settling down for sleep. He barely managed to pull a light blanket over them as he passed out on top of her.

**_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
_**

**_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_**

Jade eyes blinked a few times before closing again. He could have sworn that he'd been dancing last night. What had happened? Where was he? Why was he so sore? He groaned softly and turned to his side.

**_So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
_**

**_Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_**

His eyes fluttered when he heard the soft patter of feet coming his way. He could tell from the uneven pattern that the person was limping slightly. He opened his eyes just in time to see a gorgeous woman with sparkling emerald eyes standing over him, a tray in her hands. He noticed she was wearing his shirt from last night, several elastic looking things holding it shut, and a pair of black stockings. He blinked several times and she just smiled at him.

**_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
_**

**_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

"Feeling better? You seemed very uncomfortable earlier. You were talking in your sleep." she just kept smiling at him. He wondered what she was doing here. He sat up and took the drink she handed him. He though back over last night. He'd been at the club, in that ridiculous outfit, drinking something his sister had gotten for him. He'd nursed the same drink all night, so he knew it couldn't be alcohol related. He held his head and looked at her. Flashes of passion filled emerald eyes burst through his mind and his eyes widened.

She smiled as recognition lit his eyes and a slight blush crept up her neck. He smirked slightly and leaned back on his arms. "Like what you see?" he asked in a teasing tone that had her giggling, her hand curled at her lower lip. She looked at him with kind eyes, the eyes of a lover. His breath caught in his throat as she looked at him again, that same gentleness in her eyes. He reached up and she was instantly by his side. He noticed that she was walking oddly. He then remembered his roughness with her. He cursed himself under his breath and pulled her into his lap. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. She smiled and nodded, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore after last night's fun." she smiled at him and giggled when he got a smug smile on his face. She shook her head and put her hand on his forehead. He looked at her with surprise and she just giggled. "You are very sweet. My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And yours would be?" there was mischief in her eyes as she played with his hair. He smirked and nuzzled her neck, making her gasp.

"Sabaku Gaara. But you can just call me Gaara. Or perhaps you have a pet name for me already?" he teased, but she just giggled again and gave him a sly look.

"Actually, I do. How about we clean up, _panda-kun_." Sakura giggled at the wide eyed stare she got from him. He'd never allowed anyone to give him a pet name…but he kind of likes this one. He _really _liked this woman. He smirked and shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. I want to see you again. Perhaps hold you a little more." he said in a distracted voice as he unsnapped the elastics from her garter and watched the shirt she'd put on slide open. He made a growling noise in his throat and bent down to taste her again. She smiled and held him to her. He purred and looked up at her, his chin resting on her breasts. "And if you get to call me panda-kun, I get to call you koneko-chan." She laughed and nodded, not minding in the least as he carried her off to his shower. Vaguely, she wondered if she'd make it to work on time, or be late thanks to a certain red head that was intent on keeping her his.


End file.
